an SS Halloween
by KeroEspeon
Summary: Should i continue? LMK Read Chp 3 for details!
1. Default Chapter

This is out of season I know. But, I wrote it awhile ago. Please enjoy   
I have 9 Chapters in this story.. I will post more but I need Reviews.   
  
Dis. I dont own CCS. ENJOY!!!!!  
  
  
Chapter 1 "Getting Prepaired"  
  
It's mid October, and everyone is getting ready for Halloween, including  
Sakura and the gang. It's a bright sunny morning with a light breeze blowing.  
"SAKURA-SAKURAAAAAAAAA" Kero yells. But, there is very little movement from   
Sakura. Kero finally got tired of calling her so he goes to the bathroom and  
gets an ice cold glass of water. "I'll get her up." Kero said with an evil   
grin. Slowly Kero tilts the glass and the water slowly starts to drip. When it  
finally reaches Sakura she jumped straight up and knocks Kero for a loop.   
"What was that for?" Sakura sreamed at Kero. "It's 9:00 and you are suppost to   
meet Madison and the others at 10:00...Remember?" Kero reminds her. "Oh   
NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" She leaps out of bed so fast and so high you would think she  
was using Jump and Dash. "AHH why didn't you wake me sooner Kero?" Kero widens  
his eyes with his mouth hanging open. "WAHHHHHHHH" Sakura looks up and grins  
at Kero. "Well nevermind I need to get going." Kero flew into her face "Can I   
come too please I need a costume also." He pleaded. Sakura sighed but gave in  
"Ok, But you have to stay hidden." Kero nodded and flew into her backpack.   
  
Sakura grabbed her skates and straps them on as she runs out of the house.   
Kero was daydreaming about what he wants to be. As she picks up speed her short  
blue skirt waves around and her light blue tank top shines with glitter.   
She skates past Julian's house and waves as he and her brother were drinking   
Tea on the lawn. While speeding down the street she almost runs into Rita and  
Nikki. "Hi Sakura." Rita called out. Sakura stops to say hello. I can only  
stay for a moment I am late to meet Madison and the others." Rita laughs   
"Sakura you can never be on time." Sakura Smiled "Don't remind me." She giggled.   
"Well, I'm off bye." Sakura yelled as she started to skate away. "BYE Sakura"   
The girls yelled back. Kero pops out "Man you need to hurry before all the good  
costumes are gone!" Sakura smiled at Kero. "Alright we're almost there." She  
finally arrives where Madison,Li, and Eli are waiting. "Sorry, I'm late."   
Sakura smiled weakly. "It's ok we're use to it by now." Said Madison smiling   
with her camera on Sakura. Li stands to the side and blushes with a small smile  
on his face. "Hello Eli." Sakura gives him a hello hug. Li gets angry and  
balls up his fist and glares at Eli sharply. Sakura not not noticing gives Li  
a big hug and says "Hello Li." With her amazingly bright smile. This makes Li  
melt and for the moment forgets about how much he hates Eli.  
  
As Sakura turns away to look at the stores Li   
blushes like a radish. Madison who was taping the whole time whispters to Li  
"She is very pretty isn't she? You should hurry and tell her how you really  
feel before someone else does." Looking at Eli as she makes that statement.   
Li glares once again at Eli. Eli looks back and slyly smiles. "Welp, lets get  
shopping" Kero yells as he pops out of Sakura's bag. "Oh Kero I didn't know  
you were ciming too." Madison smiled while she tapes him. "KERO" Screamed   
Sakura as she runs into a corner. "Eli is here you have to be careful." Kero  
smiled "I will Sakura you worry to much remember I am the Guardian Beast of   
the Seal." Sakura Sweatdrops. They finally head into the store. "WOW!"   
Exclaimes Sakura "All these pretty costumes." Madison smiled and started to   
imagine Sakura in this long slinky Vampire dress, then a princess gown, and   
yes even a bear costume. Sakura looked at Madison "What are you smiling at?"  
Madison smiles at Sakura "Just You" she says. Sakura blushes and sweardrops.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
R&R so I can post more chapters. 


	2. Finding A Costume

Chapter 2 "Finding A Costume"  
  
Sakura was looking around when she found an adorable Tiger outfit. It  
has a short striped skirt with a soft tail attached to it, a long sleeve  
top with tiger strupes, and a head band with cute round ears. Sakura  
walked over and looked at the price tag. "WOW! $35.00? I can never   
afford that." Sakura's face sadened with a frown and disapointment in her  
eyes. Madison looks over at her friend "Aww it's ok Sakura you will look  
much better in something I can make for you." Sakura took one more look  
at the costume and sighed then looked at her friend and smiled. "Yea  
your good at making cute costumes Madison. Madison smiled at her friend  
and patted her back. "Yup you want me to make you a tiger costume or   
maybe a unicorn, wow there are so many different outfits I can make you  
that would be soooooooo wonderful. Ohohohohohohohohoh!" She laughed with   
stars shining in her eyes.   
  
Sakura and Madison walked on to look at more costumes. Li walked by and   
stops. He looks at the Tiger costume she wanted so badly and gives a   
quiet sigh, then walks toward the others. Sakura found some pet costumes  
and snuck over to show Kero. Kero pops his little head out of her bag and  
looks at the costumes. "WHAT? Pet costumes Sakura are you nuts? I am Kero  
the guardian beast REMEMBER??" Kero looked at her in disbeleif. Sakura  
sighed and pointed out "Look Kero these are the only ones that will fit  
your tiny body, I mean they are cool, look at the cute devil outfit with   
shiny horns." Kero smiles "Yea, that would make me look very cool. Not  
that there can be much improvement." Sakura sweatdrops and falls backward  
anime style. Madison was taping the whole ordeal "HMMM....I think I will  
call this one..True Colors." She giggled.   
  
Eli calls to the others to show them a costume he is interested in getting.   
It was a wizard costume made of dark blue velvet with black lining. It has  
long sleeves and the back drags the floor. The blue had is tall withs moons  
on it, there are large gold buttons down the front. "Wow thats really cool  
looking and it looks like it was made jusr for you." Sakura told him. Eil  
smiles at her "You have no idea." He thinks to himself. Madison grabs  
Sakura's hand and drags her off to show her the most beutiful costume. It's  
a princess gown that is long and flows out with diamonds all around the   
dress. There is a diamond Tiara to go with it. "Wow! You would look wonderful  
in that." Sakura smile at her friend. "Really? You really think so?"   
Madison's face lit up. Sakura nodded her head.   
  
"Then I shall get it and be a beutiful princess just for you Sakura."   
Madison sang with her hands pushed against her chest. Sakura sweatdrops.  
Sakura can hear Kero mummbling somthing inside the bag. "What is it Kero?"  
Sakura asked. "Umm did Li ever get an outfit?" Sakura looked kinda   
surprised. "Not that I know of since when have you cared?" "OHH I just   
wanted to show you what he should be." Kero says as he points to a jester   
outfit. "He is only here for a good laugh eh?" Kero smirked. "KERO!! Don't  
be so mean, Li might be hard to deal with but he has helped us alot."   
Sakura fussed at Kero. Kero rolled his eyes and ducked back in the bag  
practicing his devil vioce.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please R&R I promise some of the other chapters are much longer. 


	3. continue?

I lost my oringal copy of this story...It wasnt that good anway I will probibly delete it unless  
you want me to make a new story out of it..thanks i'll give it a week and see what you say.  
If I get no responces i'll just delete this thanks...im also going to be trying and update  
"Sakura Princess Diaries" So check back for that soon thanks! 


End file.
